


I'll Be On the First Flight Home For You

by michitariru



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, this is literally five years old, we're really going into the depths of my stash of written pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michitariru/pseuds/michitariru
Summary: With graduation impending, Rin thinks to the future where he and Haru will have to part ways as they both pursue their dreams of college and swimming, but also thinking on how much his childhood friend has come to mean to him.





	I'll Be On the First Flight Home For You

**Author's Note:**

> We're really diving into the depths (every pun intended) of drabbles I've written for RP blogs. I was huge on Rinharu way back in the early days of Free and I still very much love the ship today.

For once they’d both turned in to bed early, but it didn’t take Rin long to figure out that his body wasn’t quite agreeing with his mind that he needed sleep right now. Groaning quietly, the shark rolled over onto his back and rubbed at both his eyes. Haru, on the other hand, was sleeping peacefully beside him. Lucky.

Unfortunately for Rin, Haru was facing away from him, so he couldn’t lay there and look at his face until he fell asleep, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still watch him. Not wanting to get up and risk the shifting mattress wake the dolphin up, Rin simply rolled back over to his side again and brought his hand to rest gently on Haru’s side. Slowly his fingers began trailing tiny patterns along the curve of his waist down to his hips, Rin was just focusing on his fingertips touching soft skin beneath the fabric of the t-shirt that covered Haru’s upper body.

The silence of the room only got permeated by two sets of steady breathing, inhales and exhales almost in unison. Rin was laying close enough that he could feel some warmth radiating from Haru from his body heat, and the warmth had Rin instinctively curling back into a bit, pressing his chest against Haru’s back and wrapping his arm around the noir’s waist.

Feeling their bodies melded together again, Rin’s heart quickened some and the shark had some emotion swelling up in his chest a little, a mixture of emotions clouding around.

Happiness, because the boy in his arms made Rin so happy that no one but him could really fathom how much Haru did, how much he made Rin’s life better in so many aspects of it.

Love, because he did love Haru with every inch of his being. They’d been together for seven, going on eight amazing months, and Rin wanted to see that number just keep going up for as long as they could; the thought of being with Haru for years and years just brought a smile to his face thinking about it.

Admiration, because he knew it hadn’t been easy for Haru to make the big decision of what he wanted to do with his life, and he knew how much Haru had struggled to make it to that decision, and the fact that he was able to pull himself out of that darkness with Rin’s help, just as Rin had with Haru’s help the previous year.

The trip had been an impromptu decision in every sense of the phrase, but Rin had absolutely no regrets dragging his boyfriend across the ocean to show him another sight he’d never seen before. He’d never regret being able to see the light come back into his eyes as he finally found his dream and became at peace with himself and the world once again.

And sadness too because he knew before long, he’d have to give up his position on this bed to go start his own journey after graduation, that unfortunately would not have his better half by his side. Reminding himself of that fact had the shark burying his nose in the crook of Haru’s neck to take in the lingering scent of soap from his bath earlier tonight, how clean his skin smelled in close contact like this. Remembering (for the umpteenth time) how perfectly their bodies fit together like this. Just how right it all felt.

Sleeping by himself again just would not do. There was no substitute for having his boyfriend laying beside him and leaning against him, having themselves pressed against each other and having the space between them non-existent.

He’d miss making love to Haru, how incredible it felt to have their bodies connected in such an intimate way that they’d only experienced with each other, how satisfied they both always felt when they took care to make sure their partner finished as strongly as possible. How comfortable they felt snuggling afterwards and basking in the glow of contentment that came after making love. There’d be nothing like being that close to the one who’d had his heart for so long now.

He’d miss just being able to simply touch Haru whenever he wanted, even if it was just a simple brush of his cheek, or a squeeze of his hand, or nuzzling any part of his body. Just not having that choice to do it whenever the mood struck, it made the need to do so that much stronger in the shark than it’d ever been.

But at the end of the day, knowing that there would be rare occasions where he’d be blessed to be able to hold his boyfriend in his arms again and give him all the overdue affection he knew Haru deserved, and all the waiting would be worth it when his arms would wrap tight around him and hug him like it was the first time in forever. He’d still love him every minute of every day, whether it was an ocean or just a few mere inches separating them.


End file.
